vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Collect Connect
[[Archivo:CqN2BZgUsAAUI9Z.jpg|thumb|280px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Aru.]] Collect Connect (コレクトコネクト / Reúne Conecta) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 19 de agosto de 2016 en Nicovideo y 9 días después en YouTube. Actualmente supera las 75 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 400 visitas en YouTube. Puede ser comprada en iTunes. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Y2 Ilustración: Aru PV: House *Nicovideo *Dropbox (Instrumental) (No Disponible) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Diary Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. (No Disponible) *Romaji transliterado por Nacha. *Traducción al español por Dark_Kudoh. Kanji= 君と出会えたのは　初めから必然だって 大袈裟かもしれないけれど ちょっとそう思ってた 私は歌うことぐらいしかできないよ けど　繋げられるんだ　たくさんの人達と 打ち込んで　また消し去って　過ぎていく毎日も 楽しいよ　君と一緒だから　この歌を響かせて 今　果てない壁も超える様な 届けたいんだ　私と寄り添ってる思い いつか君の思いは　誰かに響く その日まで　ガラクタは歌うよ 機械音に　君の意思乗せて 私の声は　音の中でも耳障り 好き嫌い分かれるのは　当然　そうなんだよ 誹謗中傷を浴びるそんな毎日に いつの間にか私は慣れてしまった 打ち込める　事もなくって　過ぎていった毎日を 変えたんだ　君と出会えたんだから　さぁ　歌を響かせよう 君が築いていた自分らしさの檻 熱い思いと　私の声で溶かしていこう いつか君の心は　誰かと繋がる その日には　ガラクタはもういない 必要のない　ものと化してるだろう 君は私を　頼るのをやめて 自分の足で歩き出した それでもね　忘れないで　ねぇ 私と響かせてた歌 今　果てない壁も超える様な 届けたいんだ　私と寄り添ってる音 そして君の言葉は　誰かに届く その日にも　忘れない様にね 機械音で　そっと歌うから |-| Romaji= Kimi to deaeta no wa hajime kara hitsuzen datte Ougesa kamo shirenai keredo Chotto sou omotteta Watashi wa utau koto gurai shika dekinai yo Kedo tsunagerarerunda takusan no hitotachi to Uchikonde mata keshi satte sugite iku mainichi mo Tanoshii yo kimi to issho dakara kono uta o hibikasete Ima hatenai kabe mo koeru youna Todoketainda watashi to yorisotteru omoi Itsuka kimi no omoi wa dareka ni hibiku Sono hi made garakuta wa utau yo Kikaion ni kimi no ishi nosete Watashi no koe wa oto no naka demo mimizawari Suki kirai wakareru no wa touzen sou nanda yo Hibou chuushou o abiru sonna mainichi ni Itsu no manika watashi wa narete shimatta Uchikomeru koto mo nakutte sugite itta mainichi o Kaetanda kimi to deaetan dakara saa uta o hibikase you Kimi ga kizuite ita jibunrashisa no ori Atsui omoi to watashi no koe de tokashite ikou Itsuka kimi no kokoro wa dareka to tsunagaru Sono hi ni wa garakuta wa mou inai Hitsuyou no nai mono toka shiteru darou Kimi wa watashi o tayoru no o yamete Jibun no ashi de arukidashita Soredemo ne wasurenaide nee Watashi to hibikaseteta uta Ima hatenai kabe mo koeru youna Todoketainda watashi to yorisotteru oto Soshite kimi no kotoba wa dareka ni todoku Sono hi ni mo wasurenai you ni ne Kikai on de sotto utau kara |-| Español= Que nos conociéramos, para empezar era inevitable. Puede que exagere un poquito, pero pensaba así. Puede que no pueda hacer otra cosa más que cantar, pero... he conseguido unir a un montón de personas. Con dedicación; Volviéndola a borrar. Así es como transcurren los días. Pero es genial, ya que estando a tu lado resuena mi canción. Ahora, superando esta pared sin final quiero enviarte, unos sentimientos para acurrucarnos. Algún día tus sentimientos impresionarán a alguien, pero hasta ese día, canta tonterías. Por tus intenciones, en un sonido artificial. Es posible que el sonido de mi voz sea desagradable. Y obviamente hay controversia de si gusta o no. Como día tras día me denigraban, abusaban de mi, antes de darme cuenta me acabé acostumbrando a ello. Pasaba los días sin tener nada por lo que luchar pero eso cambió cuando nos conocimos. Vamos, hagamos resonar tu canción. La prisión que tu mismo habías construido, derritámosla con mi voz y unos ardientes sentimientos. Algún día, tu corazón se unirá al de otra persona y ese día, ya no habrá más basura. No necesitarás convertirte en algo como eso ¿verdad? Deberías dejar de depender de mi. Debías caminar con tus propios pies. Aún así, no olvides, por favor, la canción que hemos compartido tú y yo. Ahora, superando esta pared sin final quiero enviarte, los sonidos que nos están acurrucando. De esa manera tus palabras alcanzarán a alguien más. Pero ese día, no vayas a olvidar el suave canto, de un sonido artificial. Galería Imágenes Oficiales= 59406912_p1_master1200.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Aru. 59406912 p2 master1200.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Aru. 59406912 p3 master1200.jpg|Imagen que conmemora la salida a la venta del single, por Aru. |-| Productos= 59406912.jpg|Portada del Single. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Twitter. *Imágenes oficiales en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016